My trip to Mushroom Kingdom
by chatterbaby
Summary: 2 tweens stumble into Mushroom Kingdom. I hope you enjoy this story. Please review . T for fighting.
1. Mushroom Kingdom

"Please pass me the mouse cable,"I asked from under the desk.

"One mouse cable coming up," Stacey said as she fed the wire through the space in between the wall and the table.

"How many more computers do we have to hook up?"

"Well," I grunted as she tried to get the mouse cable in the slot," the school agreed to pay us $10 an our to hook up all 100 of

their computers. 30 computers in the elementary school lab, pass the key board wire back please,

30 in the middle school, and 40 in the high school. So far we have finished elementary and have done

10 computers in middle school. So I would say, we have 60 more computers to hook up."

"I guess we should be glad that all the computers already have all their wires lying next

to them," Stacey said.

Suddenly the lights began to flash and the whole school began to shake.

The electricity from the lights leapt out of the lights and into Stacey's bracelet! The bracelet began to glow from the power

stored into it. Just when the bracelet looked like it was going to burst the energy shot from the bracelet into the wall!

Once the energy made contact with the wall, it started to ripple like water.

"What's it doing!" I yelled over the rumbling

"I don't know!" Stacey answered

Suddenly everything stopped, the electricity stopped flowing from the lights to the bracelet, and the energy stopped flowing

into the wall. Oddly enough the wall didn't stop rippling.

"That is wild," I breathed as I got out from under the desk and walked up to the wall.

"Whoa," Stacey said as she joined me.

She reached out to touch it and it rippled where she touched it.

"What does it fell like?" I asked

" Like air," she replied," wanna see what's on the other side?"

After a couple minutes of thought, I answered," Eh, why not?" We stepped through the portal; it felt like walking through a door that has cloth draped over it.

You don't see anything on the other side, but you kind of know there is something on the other side. When we stepped out

onto the other side, it was nothing like we had ever seen!

On the right every thing was green and lush. In the distance you could see a castle with a big stain glass window with a

beautiful lady portrayed on it. On the left everything was black and barren. Also in the distance was a castle that had a

huge turtle shell for a roof. Spikes were jutting out here and there on it.

" Mushroom Kingdom...," I breathed.


	2. Toad Town

Hi! Next chapter up! Ok, each of my chapters are centered around a certin location or event. Like chapter 1 was , Stacey and I arriving in Mushroom Kingdom. Chapter 2 was Toad Town. Chapter 3 was, well , just read and find out. 0 : )

Toad Town, 12:00 PM

"This is good, this is very good," I said as we walked out of the pizza parlor.

"Now we should have enough money to get to Sarsaland, plus have some left over for snacks!"

"Cool beans, now lets..." Stacey said before she was interrupted.

"The koopas are attacking! Run for your lives!" yelled a toad before he was frozen solid by Kamek's magic wand

"Oh shoot, it's Kamek," I said in horror as I started to run for the north side of town.

"Kamek?" Stacey asked as she followed

"Yeah, head magikoopa, very powerful," I answered, "go to the dump!"

"The dump! Why the dump?" Stacey questioned as we arrived

"See all of these mounds of garbage?" I asked

"Yeah"

"Well, they are good to hide behind. Now duck!" I yelled as Kamek

and some koopas came into the dump

"Hmm, I can't seem to detect them. Spread out and search for them on foot," Kamek commanded.

"I think they are looking for us!" Stacey whispered

When she said this one of the koopas turned toward the mound we were hiding behind.

"I think I heard them over here!" He called to the others

"Alright, when he comes back here, kick him at his companions. He will pop into his shell, making him easy to kick," I whispered.

When he walked behind the mound where we were Stacey kicked him at his companions.

While I ran around the other side and tackled Kamek.

"Get off of me!" Kamek yelled as he tried to use his wand to shoot at me, but they bounced off harmlessly

"Alright," I replied as I hit him on the head and tossed him at the last remaining koopa.

"Wow, you took out 6 koopas?"

"Ah, it was nothing," Stacey said humbly," You took out,' the very powerful magikoopa'"

"Eh, he was easier than I thought, for some reason his magic didn't have any affect on me.

Let's go before they wake up," I suggested.

"Alright," Stacey agreed.

When we walked out of the dump we saw dead koopas and mushrooms all over the place. Mario and Luigi were right in the

muddle of the battle fighting off about 20 koopas. Bowser was on the side lines trying to slink off.

"Shouldn't we help them?" Stacey asked

"Naah, they're the heroes, they always win. Besides, we are just sight seeing, unless we are attacked, or someone asks for help.

I think we should avoid any fights at all costs. Just in case we come back some time," I said.

"Oh, ok. To Sarsaland?" Stacey suggested

"To Sarsaland!" I agreed


	3. Trouble!

Toad Town, 12:00 PM

"This is good, this is very good," I said as we walked out of the pizza parlor.

"Now we should have enough money to get to Sarsaland, plus have some left over for snacks!"

"Cool beans, now lets..." Stacey said before she was interrupted.

"The koopas are attacking! Run for your lives!" yelled a toad before he was frozen solid by Kamek's magic wand

"Oh shoot, it's Kamek," I said in horror as I started to run for the north side of town.

"Kamek?" Stacey asked as she followed

"Yeah, head magikoopa, very powerful," I answered, "go to the dump!"

"The dump! Why the dump?" Stacey questioned as we arrived

"See all of these mounds of garbage?" I asked

"Yeah"

"Well, they are good to hide behind. Now duck!" I yelled as Kamek

and some koopas came into the dump

"Hmm, I can't seem to detect them. Spread out and search for them on foot," Kamek commanded.

"I think they are looking for us!" Stacey whispered

When she said this one of the koopas turned toward the mound we were hiding behind.

"I think I heard them over here!" He called to the others

"Alright, when he comes back here, kick him at his companions. He will pop into his shell, making him easy to kick," I whispered.

When he walked behind the mound where we were Stacey kicked him at his companions.

While I ran around the other side and tackled Kamek.

"Get off of me!" Kamek yelled as he tried to use his wand to shoot at me, but his magic blasts bounced off harmlessly

"Alright," I replied as I hit him on the head and tossed him at the last remaining koopa.

"Wow, you took out 6 koopas?"

"Ah, it was nothing," Stacey said humbly," You took out,' the very powerful magikoopa'"

"Eh, he was easier than I thought, for some reason his magic didn't have any affect on me.

Let's go before they wake up," I suggested.

"Alright," Stacey agreed.

When we walked out of the dump we saw dead koopas and mushrooms all over the place. Mario and Luigi were right in the

muddle of the battle fighting off about 20 koopas. Bowser was on the side lines trying to slink off.

"Shouldn't we help them?" Stacey asked

"Naah, they're the heroes, they always win. Besides, we are just sight seeing, unless we are attacked, or someone asks for help.

I think we should avoid any fights at all costs. Just in case we come back some time," I said.

"Oh, ok. To Sarsaland?" Stacey suggested

"To Sarsaland!" I agreed


	4. Yoshi IslandSarsaland

Sarsaland Pipe House...

"Yahoo!" Stacey exclaimed as she hopped out of the pipe

"Wooaaaah!" I yelled as I burst from the top of the pipe

"That was sooooo fun!" Stacey panted, "So what do you know about Sarsaland?"

"Whew, not much," I answered." I only know that A. there is a castle here. and B. the leader here is Princess Daisy, who I look a lot like."

"So basically you know as much as I do," She said.

"Yep, what do you want to explore first?" I asked

"Hmm, how about... the castle?" Stacey suggested

"Cool beans, let's go!" I exclaimed enthusiastically

We took the tour of the castle. It was beautiful. The walls were made of pure quartz-crystal.

All the windows were made of diamonds. On the very top of the castle was a daisy made of sapphires and pearls.

The daisy also served as a security satellite.

At the end of the tour we got to meet Princess Daisy herself! In real life I looked more like her

than in the pictures of her.

"So, was that fun, Stacey?" I asked as we left the castle

"It was ok, better than being chased by a magikoopa and some regular koopas," She answered.

"Hey look! A field of carrots!" I exclaimed

"Yeah, so?" Stacey skeptically said

"So, carrots are kind of like mushrooms, they're a power up. They are rare," I exclaimed.

"What do they do?" Stacey asked

"They give you rabbit ears so you can fly," I answered.

"O-kay," Stacey said as she picked up a carrot, "Lacey, it's your turn to pick the place, where do you

want to go?"

"How about Yoshi Island?" I suggested while munching on a carrot

"Alright!" Stacey exclaimed, then started munching on a carrot" I know all about Yoshi Island."

"Let's go to Yoshi Village first," I said as we both sprouted rabbit ears and flew off

* * *

"What!" Bowser roared

"It seems sir, that my magic had no affect on them," Kamek repeated.

"Grr, never mind. Where are they headed now?" the furious Bowser demanded

"Yoshi Island, Sir," Kamek said.

"Good, now head to Yoshi Island and bring them back here. Dismissed!" Bowser ordered

* * *

"Yoshi Island?" Peach questioned

"Yes, your Highness. Do you want us to intercept them?" the commander asked

"No, but keep a tight watch on them, inform me if they head for Darklands, you are dismissed," Peach said.

* * *

"Phew !That was a long trip!" Stacey exclaimed as we both landed on the edge of the village

"True," I began as our rabbit ears disappeared," let's go to the forest."

"Why?" Stacey asked

"Well, yoshis always go through the forest, I want to see if I can catch one and ride one," I answered.

"Lacey, you are crazy," Stacey said.

* * *

Yoshi Forest...

"Ok," I whispered, "I'm gonna take this one."

"Good luck," Stacey muttered," You're gonna need it."

"Ie yi yi yi ie!" I yelled as she hopped on a light blue yoshi,

"whoa little yoshi!"

The yoshi bucked, jumped, and ran off into the forest. Stacey hopped on another yoshi (after asking if

she would help me catch my friend.) and rode off after me.(She told me all of this later.) About 10 minutes down the trail

She saw a 3 ft. tall yoshi egg.

"Lacey?" Stacey asked hopping off the yoshi

"mphmm!" the egg answered, and then cracked

The egg broke open and I jumped out.

"Whew! It is stinky in there!" I exclaimed

"What happened?" She asked

"Well, about half a mile down the trail that yoshi succeeded in knocking me off. Well, then he ate me," I answered.

Suddenly a hammer shot out from behind a tree. A koopa crawled out from behind he tree, 3 more hammers in hand.

"Good job, trooper, you found them," Kamek congratulated as he magically appeared.

"Round 2?" I asked

"Round 2," He answered as he began to shoot magic fire balls at us.

Every time he shot at us a force field would appear around us. Even when he used his magic wand to pick up a rock

and hurl it at us the force field protected us. Finally he stopped firing at us. Our force field went down.

"Trooper, FIRE!" Kamek yelled

The trooper fired 2 hammers. I dodged out of the way, Stacey however wasn't so lucky. The hammer hit her in the head

and she passed out.

"No!" I yelled in pure rage, as I lunged at the trooper, and in pure rage began to throw him against trees, and kick him against rocks.

"Oh, yes," Kamek laughed evilly.

I heard some leaves crunch behind me , I looked behind me to see a hammer coming at me. I blacked out.


	5. Bowser's Castle

This story will be written from Stacey's point of view

* * *

"Sir," the officer said, "the subjects have crossed the border."

"Alright, trooper, rally the men, we are heading to Darklands!" the commander yelled

* * *

When I woke up I was in what appeared to be some sort of huge test tube.

"Welcome to Bowser's castle, Stacey," Lacey said .

"Yes, welcome," Bowser greeted as he walked into the room.

"Now, on to business. Kamek tells me that you have a vast amount of power.

However, his magic doesn't affect you, so we can't remove that power..."

"Sir , the koopalings got into the weapons supply again," Kamek informed Bowser.

"They did what? Again?" Bowser yelled as he stormed out of the room

"He will be back," Kamek said.

And so, 5 minutes later Bowser came back.

"As I was saying, I have built this machine, with Ludwig's help, that drains energy," Bowser bragged.

"Papa! Ludwig, Lemmy, Roy, Iggy, Wendy, Morton, and Larry all decided to play 'lemming' over by the far cliff,

and they need you to get them out before the lava rises for high tide!" Bowser jr. screamed

"Not now Jr.! I'll get them in a minute, they have... Oh, shoot. I'll be right back," Bowser yelled before

running out of the room.

"I'll will be back too. He's going to need some help," Kamek muttered.

"Come on Stacey," Lacey said as she pulled a handkerchief out of her pocket.

"Now is the best time to make our leave."

Lacey wrapped the handkerchief around her hand and punched the glass so it broke.

Then she got out and broke the glass around me so I could get out.

Once we were in the hall we went through dozens of corridors. We passed goombas, boos, koopatroopas,

and magikoopas. No one paid any attention to us. Finally, we found the main door and left.

When we got outside, I noticed that my hand was gone, my whole body was gone! Once we were near

the border, my whole body appeared again.

"Hey, Stacey, did you notice that no one saw us while we were escaping?" Lacey asked

"Yeah, I just realized that we were invisible the entire time," I answered.

"Are you ready to go home?" She asked

"Yes!" I exclaimed ," Lacey, Bowser said something about us having 'vast power'.

What was that all about?"

" This is just a guess, but I think when he was talking about the power within us, he was

really talking about God in us. I mean, we are Christians right? And the Holy Spirit lives in us.

That was probably the 'vast power'. God is omnipotent. (All powerful) Also, I think the reason why

Kamek couldn't hurt us was because he was using dark magic.

You know the verse, "Greater is he who is in you than he who is in the world." ?

I think that verse is the reason why Kamek couldn't hurt us," Lacey answered.

"Freeze!" A toad trooper commanded

"You are under arrest! In the name of Princess Toadstool!"

"This isn't my day. Look, we just want to go home," I moaned.

"Just go along with it, Stace," Lacey told me.

"LET them arrest me? I don't think I have that kind of self control!

Come one, that's like letting Jeremiah take away my allowance for a year! " I argued

" Do you know how much self control it takes not to use martial arts on people sometimes?" She countered

"Take 'em to the princess!" the commander commanded


	6. The end?

Mushroom Kingdom, the jail.

"Well, at least we aren't in Bowser's castle any more," Stacey, said.

"True," I sighed," now, if only we can find a way to get out of here.

We need to get to the border so we can go back through that liquefied rock wall."

"You need to talk to the princess so we can get home," Stacey stated

"Me? Why me?" I asked

"Because, "She insisted," YOU are the lawyer."

"You two!" A guard yelled," It's time for your trial!"

"Let's get this over with," I moaned as he opened the door and led us out.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In the Courtroom,

"All rise!" A toad barked, "The honorable judge Judy shroom presiding."

"Thank you, you may be seated," the judge began," Ladies, I presume that you are not from here."

"Yes, ma'am," We answered.

"Alright then, let me explain how court works here with foreigners," she said.

"When you are called up here, you will answer the questions you are asked.

Failure to do so could mean that you are proven guilty when you might not be.

If the honorable, plaintiff, Princess Peach, can prove you guilty, than you will be banished from

Mushroom Kingdom. If she can't prove you guilty, than you are free to go. Any questions?"

"No, ma'am," Stacey replied.

"Good!" judge Judy yelled,"Commander, call your first witness."

"For my first witness, I would like to call the blonde to the stand," the commander started.

Stacey got up and went to sit in the booth next to the judge. A little toad walked up to her holding a scroll.

" Do you swear to tell the truth, the whole truth, and nothing but the truth? So help you, Elderstar?" He asked.

" Um, yeah," Stacey answered.

"Name?" the Commander barked

"Stacey," she said.

"Stacey, where were you about 3 o'clock on Thursday?" he questioned

"I would have been on the border of your country," She answered, fidgeting.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Tell, me, Gerbert. What type of truck did you see at the gas station near the border?" the Commander questioned

"Ah, believe, it was ah koopa truck," Gerbert answered in a heavy southern accent.

"What was in the truck?"

"Ah, saw these two girls tied up in the back of the truck,"

"Are those 2 girls right over there?" He pointed to us

"Yepper," ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Did you, or did you not, go to Darklands?" the Commander asked

"Yes, but..," I said before I was cut off.

"Did you go in Bowser's castle?"

"Yes, but...,"

"No further questions, you may step down."

Kaboom! The back wall of the courtroom exploded, revealing none other than Bowser.

"Gwa, ha, ha! Did you really think that by just hiding in the jail, that you could escape me?" He laughed,

"Oh, shoot, wait a minute," I thought.

Suddenly, I yelled, "Bowser, is it true that both Stacey and I where at your castle?"

"Yes," He answered, somewhat annoyed.

"And is it true that both Stacey and I went there against our will?"

"Yeah," He said before Mario appeared and grabbed his tail and hurled him back to his castle.

"Um, after that interruption, judge we would like to withdraw all charges on the defendants," Princess Peach slightly stuttered.

"Very well," judge Judy sighed," Case dismissed!"

"Come on Lacey!" Stacey yelled as she grabbed my arm and dragged me out," Let's get out while we still can!"

So we hopped in a warp pipe that went to the border. Luckily it ended right at the portal.

"Alright! Home here we come!" I yelled as I ran into the rock headfirst. I hit the rock and bounced off.

"Ohhh," I moaned.

"Bright one, Lacey," she sneered," For some reason my instinct is telling me to throw my bracelet at the wall."

"If it works, I will give you a toad coin," I said.

Stacey threw her bracelet at the rock wall. The bracelet disappeared in a flash of light, as the wall started to ripple, like water.

"Ahem," she grunted.

"Here is your toad coin," I mumbled.

"Alright!" I exclaimed, "Let's go!"

We both plunged into the rock wall. Before we knew it we were on the other side, on the ground. Nothing had really changed much.

The wall solidified behind us.

"There you girls are! O my goodness! This room's lights exploded too!" the principle exclaimed

"Apparently a very short storm rolled through. A lightning bolt hit an old lightning rod. That is what made all the lights explode."

"Oh," I commented.

" Oh my! you 2 really are fast! You did all of the computers! In only half an hour? Well, here is $300 dollars.

Keep the change," She said as she walked out.

"That.. was... weird," Stacey squeaked.

"Hey, look! A note! It says, _Dear who ever it may concern, _

_I was feeling a little nice today. When I saw all of these computers that needed to be hooked up, I couldn't resist. _

_I hope you have a rotten day. _

_Sincerely, Ludwig Koopa _

The End


End file.
